Creativity
by trufflemores
Summary: "I just want to make art and help people." Blaine has a knack for tiny origami swans. When he's stressed, he tends to go a little overboard on the production end. Kurt notices. Snuggles ensue. Klaine. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee or any of its characters; Ryan Murphy and Co. hold that honor. I'm simply writing this for fun, not profit.

At first it was cute. Endearing, even.

There were half a dozen tiny pink swans on Blaine's desk, bunched in one corner next to a pile of papers. Glancing at the papers and wincing sympathetically at a half-finished essay, Kurt padded off into the bathroom to freshen up, emerging to an equally well-groomed if heavy-shouldered fiancé, whose welcoming kiss thoroughly distracted him from the origami swans.

Except they multiplied over the course of one week. Kurt didn't notice at first because the small group of swans remained the same atop Blaine's desk, but soon there were tiny origami swans perched delicately on top of the TV as well. The swans, while distracting when Kurt was trying to watch _Downton Abbey _reruns after work in peace, were hardly an alarming development, not detracting from his viewing experience in the slightest. Even the appearance of more swans on the coffee table and in the kitchen wasn't unduly frightening.

It wasn't until the origami swans started spilling over into the bedroom that Kurt finally put his foot down and realized that they had a problem. Mostly, their problem consisted of Blaine insisting that there was no problem while strategically removing (and almost compulsively replacing) the swans until an entire _drawer _in the desk was full of them.

"Honey," Kurt said, adopting the sort of hard yet nonchalant tone of _We need to talk _to snap Blaine out of bringing any more swans into their bedroom. His fingers froze mid-curl, one wing tucked precariously against the paper, and Kurt couldn't withhold a sigh as Blaine surreptitiously finished the swan that he was working on. "What's going on?" he asked, watching as Blaine set the swan aside, joining its _fourteen _brethren on the bed beside him. He'd been folding swans for an hour already, just gently, gingerly, carefully piecing them together.

For a moment, Blaine didn't speak, clasping his hands together to keep himself from reaching for another sliver of paper. Then, rocking forward a little, he admitted in a low voice, "I don't think I'm well-suited for NYADA."

Kurt bit back his knee-jerk response as he closed his book, setting it aside while he leaned back against the headboard. Blaine was sitting rigidly at the foot of the bed, feet dangling over the side and hands clasped on top of his knees.

"Why do you think that?" Kurt prompted slowly, nudging him with a foot until Blaine scooted back and into his arms, letting out another, deeper sigh as he reclined against Kurt's chest.

"I don't feel qualified. Like, I know that Dalton was good and McKinley had its moments, but the classes are _hard._"

"They are," Kurt agreed, lacing his arms around Blaine's middle so he could rest his hands on top of his, gently intertwining them, "but this isn't anything that we didn't expect. College is hard, B."

"I know," Blaine agreed, tilting his head to rest his cheek against Kurt's chest for a moment. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I just – _do._ Without really thinking about it."

"Is that where all the puppets came from senior year?" Kurt asked lightly.

Blaine groaned, freeing a hand so he could cover his face as Kurt kissed his temple and insisted, "I didn't leave you before, I'm not leaving you now. Even if you _are _a dork that took an _Arts and Crafts _course as a senior elective." Peppering kisses along his neck, just light, reassuring touches, Kurt added quietly, "I love you. And I don't mind that you like to make art, I just don't want to share my room with twelve hundred swans."

"I promise to keep the swans out of the bedroom," Blaine assured, sighing softly as Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and hugged him close. "I could make you some apology cookies to help make up for the fact that there's still swans on the bed right now?" he offered, a thinly-veiled gift under the guise of an apology.

Tempted though he was – Blaine made amazing cookies, and it wouldn't hurt to channel his creative energy into _other _outlets, too – Kurt just pulled him close and insisted, "Cuddles first."

For the first time in days, it seemed, the tension finally eased from Blaine's shoulders as he curled up against him and squeezed Kurt's hands gently, taking the time to bask in his love.

It would be easy enough to take care of the swans later; moment of being alone together, Kurt knew, were simply too good to pass up.


End file.
